


Guide Me Home

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon deaths, Fanvids, M/M, Snape & Lily friendship, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has always looked out for Harry after failing Lily but Harry thinks all this attention means Severus is in love with him.</p><p>Harry tells him he is in love with Severus too, but Severus tells him he doesn't love him, not in that way. Feeling angry and frustrated, Harry invites Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's party.</p><p>Severus sees them together and is jealous, maybe he does love Harry in that way after all? When Dumbledore tells Severus that Harry has to die, Severus vows to do everything in his power to protect Harry like he failed to protect Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Signal Fire by Snow Patrol  
> Movie Clips: Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows all Warner. Bros.


End file.
